Live Cell Imaging Shared Resource currently houses eleven sophisticated light microscopes and two image analysis workstations that are available to the campus research community for an hourly fee. The instrumentation includes: two laser scanning confocal microscopes, one with two photon capability; one spinning disk laser confocal; two wide field epifluorescence deconvolution microscopes; a Metasystems screening microscope; a fluorescence lifetime microscope for measurement of FRET and two microscopes capable of TIRF. Most of these scopes are equipped with 37C incubation and four of them also have 5% C02. Five of these microscopes have linear encoded stages for point visiting experiments. The director and staff provide individual training and assistance to users of the facility. Services also include advice on protocol development, troubleshooting of experiments and help with the appropriate interpretation and effective presentation of imaging data. Investigators who wish to use the facility typically meet with the Director to discuss which microscope would be most suitable for their project and to determine appropriate protocols for sample preparation and experimental design. The director serves as consultant or collaborator on projects requiring more than routine microscope imaging. The facility manager is available during normal working hours to assist users. Approved users may check out a key for after hours access. A web-based calendaring system is used to reserve time. It is integrated with a user accounts database and an authentication server for tracking actual usage. The LCIF provides short-term backup of data on a network accessible file server. Since its inception in 2004, the LCIF has trained more than 130 users from 96 laboratories in 26 departments on the UT Southwestern campus, resulting in 63 publications that include data obtained on LCIF instruments. About 30% of LCIF users are Cancer Center investigators. Since 2006, 18 peer-reviewed publications by Cancer Center members include data acquired in the LCIF. Beyond merely providing affordable microscopy, the LCIF actively evaluates emerging technologies and assures their appropriate implementation, as well as promoting scientifically rigorous application of existing technology. This means that both imaging novices and sophisticated users can effectively leverage the facility to avail themselves of the tremendous power of modern light microscopy as a tool for scientific discovery.